Départ
by Kali Smith
Summary: Comme ça, après tout ce temps passé ensembles ? "Ca y est, il est parti..." Il ne pouvait accepter cette simple conclusion. Non, non, non. Salazar... Même après cette dispute, il ne pouvait partir ainsi, non ! Ils étaient amis... Non ?


Il avait envie de murer ces grandes fenêtres de vitrail par lesquelles le soleil entrait à flot, illuminant le sol de marbre blanc d'étincelles dansantes de lumière d'émeraude et de lumière de diamant. Il avait envie de clôturer la haute porte cachée, à laquelle on ne pouvait accéder de toute façon qu'en parlant fourchelangue… Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus.

Il s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin, puis s'y allongea, conscient que sa tenue de velours rubis, ses cheveux d'ambre et ses yeux mordorés juraient avec la couverture de soie verte et argent.

Il se remémora ce qui l'avait conduit ici.

Helga était arrivée dans la grande salle pour les prévenir qu'Il avait disparu. Rowena, Helga et lui étaient partis Le chercher, pour se rendre compte que son dragon avait disparu. Lui avec, sûrement. Ils avaient continué les recherches, en vain. Il semblait avoir réellement disparu.

Ils s'étaient tous deux disputés la veille, il est vrai, mais Il ne pouvait abandonner ainsi Poudlard, le projet qui Lui tenait aucun à cœur qu'à eux trois… Non, Il ne pouvait pas.

Il avait continué à chercher, décelant son odeur forte de gingembre et de violette dans les couloirs, et la suivant jusqu'à une tapisserie sur laquelle un homme mourait, étranglé par un Basilic. Il est vrai qu'il avait souvent vu cette tapisserie, mais jamais il n'avait vu que le cavalier y figurant avait une chevelure en bataille couleur de blé mûr, et que sa peau dorée se parait de reflets caramel. Il n'avait pas vu l'angle de sa mâchoire carrée, le menton volontaire recouvert d'un duvet blond mal rasé, les lèvres pleines, les yeux grands et larges dont la pupille était d'un brun chaud presque noir, orné de paillettes dorées. Il n'avait jamais vu à quel point ce cavalier agonisant, un filet de sang au coin de sa bouche gouttant sur son armure, lui ressemblait. C'était alors facile de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Furieux, Il était monté jusque là, avait jeté un sort au passage sur la tapisserie, pour exprimer sa colère, puis…

Puis ? Puis Il était entré en ses appartements.

Il avait soulevé la tapisserie, découvrant le bois nu. Hagard, il avait alors reposé le voile, puis avait commencé à s'éloigner, avant d'aviser les yeux du reptile qui semblaient le suivre. Il s'était efforcé de prononcer le sésame fourchelangue du mieux qu'il pouvait, et au bout d'un moment, les reliefs d'une porte s'étaient dessinés sous le tissu.

Il était entré dans une pièce que nul autre que Lui n'avait foulé avant, une grande pièce. Les murs étaient d'ébène du noir le plus profond, le sol de marbre immaculé, et de grands vitraux illuminaient ce somptueux salon. Une arche de bois sculpté donnait sur une chambre à gauche, à droite se trouvait l'entrée d'une luxueuse salle d'eau. Il était entré avec précaution dans la chambre, pour découvrir le même genre de murs ouvragés, de sol parfait, de baies illuminées, essayant d'étouffer le bruit de ses pieds frappant la pierre. Pendant un instant, il avait cru voir la longue chevelure neigeuse, les yeux vairons, onyx à droite, émeraude à gauche, de son ami, mais en fait de sa présence, il n'y avait qu'un lit à haut baldaquin noir, dont les draps de soie verte brodée d'argent étaient impeccablement tirés, qui avait vite dissipé le fantôme. Quelques autres meubles ornaient la chambrée à peine moins grande que le salon.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, chassa quelques larmes d'un geste négligent.

Leur amitié n'avait pas été sans heurts, mais ils s'étaient toujours réconciliés, leur affection l'un envers l'autre augmentant même à chaque renouement.

Jamais… Jusqu'à ce jour… Pourquoi était-Il parti ?

Des souvenirs se lièrent les uns aux autres pour former la chaîne de leur histoire commune.

Leur première rencontre, dans une taverne obscure, avec Helga, et Rowena, la relation sulfureuse qu'ils avaient noués, passant leur temps à se crier dessus, en désaccord sur tout et n'importe quoi pour le simple plaisir de contrarier l'autre, leur apparente haine…

Leurs caractères radicalement opposés…

Après quelques temps, leurs ardeurs meurtrières et leurs conflits s'étaient calmés, puis ils étaient passés à une amitié mouvementée… Ils étaient passés au fil du temps à une amitié plus calme, de la confiance et du respect…

_Mon meilleur ami…_

Les deux femmes diraient ce qu'elles voudraient, Il ne reviendrait pas…

Il sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil agité, et, perdu dans une mer verte et glaciale, Godric Gryffondor pleura le départ de Salazar Serpentard, son meilleur ami.

___

Petit cadeau pour tous/tes les fans de Godric et Salazar, n'est-ce pas Silver Argon d'Albanir ? Et d'autres.


End file.
